


Chicken Soup for the Psychiatrist's Soul

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is sick and Margot tries to make her feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup for the Psychiatrist's Soul

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Alana yelled from the couch. She was 6 months pregnant and hadn't slept in two days owing to her sinus infection. She'd sent Margot out for lemons and her wife had returned with the fixings of chicken soup.

The problem was, Alana had never witnessed Margot cooking anything more than a pot of coffee, much less soup. "The recipe I found is really straightforward. Stop worrying and try and get some rest." She called back.

"I'll get some rest when I'm satisfied you're not going to burn the house down around me." Alana retorted, leaning back against the cushions anyway.

"Okay" Margot muttered to herself. "I've made the stock, now I just need to fry the leeks and celery until they're soft and add the chicken pieces in." She looked around for a knife and chopping board. Selecting a large meat cleaver that had probably never been used, she set about cutting up the celery and leek.

"Do you still have all your fingers?" Alana called, hearing the uneven and heavy-handed strikes of the cleaver.

"Do you want chicken soup from your loving wife or not?"

"You could have gotten tinned stuff. Especially if it's going to spare you hurting yourself."

"It's not as good for you and the baby." Margot replied, throwing the leek and celery in the pan with a glug of oil.

"Then why not get the cook to make it?" Alana wished Margot was there to snuggle her.

"Because you're my wife and I want to provide for you. Myself." Margot said through gritted teeth. Why was Alana being so ungrateful?

She cooked in silence for a few minutes until the vegetables had softened. Then Margot slowly poured in the stock, leaving the pot to come to a simmer. She headed to the couch, snuggling up beside Alana and placing a hand on her belly "How are we?" She asked int Alana's neck.

"I feel like hell. Other than that, I could use a kiss." Alana replied, turning her head and pressing her lips hotly against Margot's.

"Mmmmm" Margot groaned into her mouth "You'd better not make me sick. I have a board meeting tomorrow."

"If I make you sick does that mean you'll have to spend the day in bed with me?" Alana quipped.

"I can think of other, more pleasant ways to achieve that" Margot purred, kissing Alana hard. They lost themselves in the kiss, breaking only so Alana could take breaths as her nose was blocked.

Suddenly a hiss sounded from the kitchen.

"Oh shit!" Said Margot, hurrying to her feet. She found the pot overflowing on the stovetop, all her precious stock spilling onto the floor. She managed to turn off the hotplate. Inside the pot she found the vegetables burned and stuck to the bottom of the pan.

"I'm sorry 'Lana, there's not going to be any soup." Said Margot, crestfallen.

"I told you" Alana replied tenderly "Come here and let me kiss you. That'll make both of us feel better."


End file.
